


6.-Pocket

by just_some_gt_trash



Series: October Prompt List [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: G/T, GT, Giant!Patton, Human!Virgil, giant tiny - Freeform, giant!logan, human!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash
Summary: Patton convinces Virgil to go to a concert with him and Logan, but only if he can bring a friend, aka: Roman
Series: October Prompt List [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624789
Kudos: 37





	6.-Pocket

”Please come with me” said Patton, looking at the human on his table ”It'll be fun, I promise”

Virgil went silent for a moment, was he actually considering it? ”What about Logan? Isn't he going go with you?” He asked

”Yes, but I also want you to come with me, please”

”But what am I going to do, it's a giants thing after all, I don't think I'll be able to do anything”

”But we're just going to the concert! And it's that band you really like”

Virgil thought for a moment, there were going to be so many giants, and it was going to be so loud... but maybe it wasn't a bad idea ”can I take a friend?”

“A friend? Of course! If that makes you feel more comfortable”

“Could you uhm, do you think you can take me to his home? The human town isn’t exactly near”

“Well, most humans see giants daily, so I don’t think it’ll be much of a problem” Patton smiled and reached to grab Virgil, the human flinched but he didn’t notice, he left Virgil on his chest pocket and got out of his house “just lead the way”

Roman was at his house drawing when he got a text from Virgil

**Emo Nightmare:** Hey, get ready we’re going to a concert

**Princey:** What? Right now?

**Emo Nightmare:** yes, me and a friend are picking you up

Roman got up, he hadn’t got out of his house all day so he was still wearing pajamas, he changed his clothes and fixed his hair, not knowing that Virgil’s friend was literally going to pick him up.

When he was ready, he got another text from Virgil.

**Emo Nightmare:** we’re here, get out

**Princey:** coming

He put his phone on his pocked and got out of his house, looking around for Virgil, but he wasn’t there, he took his phone out and sent him a text.

**Princey:** where are you? I can’t see you

**Emo Nightmare:** look up

Look up? As weird as it sounded he did it, just to find a giant hand approaching to grab him, he tried to go inside of his house again, but the giant was quicker and grabbed him “hey! Let me go!”

“I’m sorry, he thought it was going to be funny” said the giant, bringing the human close to his face

“Fun? Who thought that?”

Patton opened his palm and Virgil got his head out of the giant’s pocket “what’s up Princey?”

“V-Virgil?! This is your friend?!”

“Yeah, Patton, Roman; Roman, Patton” he said, pointing each one as he said their names.

”Nice to meet you” Patton smiled “but we’re running late so we better get going” he said, then he slid Roman into his pocket next to Virgil and started walking to the concert.

“You didn’t tell me you had a giant friend”

“Sorry, I forgot, but hey, at least is comfortable in here”

Roman couldn’t disagree, he sat on the unstable surface and did his best to forget he was inside of a pocket.


End file.
